Evil power
by Kase0414
Summary: Klaus was having a meeting with the aged vampires. He didn't what Aro was planning. It seemed that Mystic Falls was in danger.


Please, don't leave me again anymore." Caroline said.

"Baby, I have something to tell you…" Tyler said.

He rose up his left hand and there was something on his finger-is a ring!

"Are you.. are you engaged?!" Caroline shouted! She couldn't believe what she had seen.

"Car..I am sorry…I have to marry her. It was so amazing when I looked into her eyes. It just like we are destined to be together. I can even see what happen in our future."

"Stop it! Who are the fuking girl that you are talking about?! How can you do this to me?!" she cried.

" Few weeks ago, I was chasing by Klaus's people. I ran into a forest. At there, I met a pack of wolves. They helped me avoid their attack, and leaded me to their home. At that moment, I saw my own true love - Ginny. She takes care of the whole pack. She was born both vampire and werewolf, just like me. I …."

Caroline interrupted him.

" You just fell in love with a girl even before known her?! Tyler Lockwood! Did our relationship means anything to you?!" Caroline was totally heartbroken. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She never had a thought that Tyler would betray her. Caroline looked straight to him, and tried to find some comfort. However, he kept avoiding. Her eyes blurred with tears.

Just at one second, she thinks of Klaus. She wished he was here.

"Caroline…I am come to say goodbye. Mystic Falls is not my home anymore, I don't have anything here. I had found my company. I know you will never forgive me…I am sorry." Without a second, Tyler disappeared, again.

All the conversation was heard by Rebecca, Klaus's sister. She wanted to ask Caroline which dress she wears could attract Matt in tonight's party. She didn't know weather she should comfort her or just walk away? She stood in front of Caroline's house, hearing her weep. She knew Caroline was painful, because she had been through, too. She called Klaus then told him what she just heard.

Klaus was so worried about Caroline, but he couldn't leave. He haven't finished his plan.

"Take care of Caroline! I will go back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible." Klaus said.

He was having meeting with the Volturi in Florence. As the leader of the original family, he has the obligation to assemble all the famous vampires' families annually. Hundreds of aged vampires gather in a hall, talking their lives like normal people. What they were drinking was not wine but blood. Klaus hated this assembly. He knew many vampires hated his regime. His weird temper and arrogance had erected many enemies. Klaus's biggest foe is the Volturi, which was getting stronger than before . They had longed for Klaus's crown for a long time. They used to fawn on him, and wished to be put in an important position. However, they realized that Klaus only cared about himself, so they began to recruit new members. Each vampire in the Volturi had a special power, which made them become stronger than Klaus. There were some rumors said that the Volturi was finding a thing could make them become more powerful. However, no one knew what exactly the thing is. This was why Klaus having this meeting. He wanted to figure out what was Volturi looking for. But now, he was totally influenced by Caroline's stuff.

The Volturi's leader—Aro found out that Klaus was bothered by something,

"Klaus, Klaus. Our great leader, why are you look so upset?" Aro smiled.

"Let's not pretending that we cared for each other, shall we?" Klaus's British ascent made his tone callous. However, his cold-hearted personality never scared Aro.

" Come on! Don't be so coldness. The fact is – I was looking for something and you knew where it is." Aro said with a sinister smile.

Klaus had no idea what he was talking about. "What is it?"

" Doppelganger."

" What for?" Klaus was suspicious of his motivation. Klaus didn't want to save the doppelganger, but he wanted to create a win-win situation which was good for him.

Without a second, Aro sneaked to Klaus and touched his arm. Although, Klaus threw him away immediately, he still found out something.

"Oh! I see! They are still lived in Mystic Falls." Aro had a power which could see what others' thought by touching them. " Jane, bring them to me. Alive!" a blonde woman with a black cloak nodded and then disappeared. Aro looked straight toward Klaus, waving his hands to ask others to leave.

"How dare you?!" Klaus rushed to him, and tried to rip his head down. But, he failed. Aro avoided his attack easily. Klaus felt so weird why his move became so fast. Klaus was the most strongest species in the world, no one could escape from his attack.

"You are no longer a king anymore. From now on, I will be the new ruler of the supernatural world." Aro laughing.

Klaus knew that if he kept staying at here, Aro would find the chance to kill him. The only way he could do was run.

"Run, little chicken. Run! Ha- ha- ha."

Aro's voice still haunted him, even he had already ran hundreds miles away. He had spent thousands of years becoming the strongest species. He couldn't believe a new vampire was going to replace him.

"I could not let this things happen." Klaus was so angry that he decided to go back to the Mystic Falls to find out what exactly happened.


End file.
